User talk:TheAwesomeGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zimfan:D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zimfan:D (Talk) 19:00, April 22, 2012 Thanks for the background! :) If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan 19:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Hmm.... come back to me when you have 25 edits. If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan 20:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You dere? You on today? I'd like to chat with you. :) Congrats on getting user of the month! As the title says, you were personally elected to be a featured user of the month! Congrats for being the FIRST user of the month, and be considered lucky :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Admin Before this wiki officialy starts up (We're still trying to fix it up for a while), I have decided to make a entire team of admin. But for now, it will just be two admins. Me, and YOU! Congrats! However, you WILL NOT be able to change anybody elses rank, as you '''WILL NOT '''be a bureaucrat. Remember, you set the role for other members. Remember to add correct punctuation, always spell correct (or most of the time) and correct capitalization. Also, this may only be a temporary promotion, as you have not edited much, and when more active members come, they will most likely be promoted, and if you've done nothing on the wiki, you will be demoted. Unless you make more edits and prove yourself worthy. Anyway, you will have access to admin locked pages (Which is 80% of the wiki) so if you see something missing, please edit it. BUT, please PM me in chat or tell me on my talk page if you have something big planned, or you will face a demotion. Anyway, happy adminning! Ask me more if you have anything to ask on my talkpage! :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 15:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, where are you? Tell me when you're back on, I need to know you're still active. If not... I'll have to demote you, and that would be sad :( Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 04:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome Back Tag! Sorry for demoting you, but since you're back.... you want adminship? :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll go promote you again. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:14, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:14, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, go on chat! :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat. Hey, I missed chatting with you a bit. :) So anyway, when can we plan a new chat? I'd perfer the weekend, but tommorow would be ok too. :P Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC oops, sorry, I totally forgot. (stupid me DX<) I have someplace to go at 6:30, and I don't get back till like.... 8:30-9:00 EST, how about after that? :) And fine, ill read it. tell you about it tomorrow. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 04:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat! :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat. >:| Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey go on chat. We're playing the BAN GAME! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Tag, you on? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 01:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Go on chat. :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 21:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Getting the wiki active again. Yup, you heard me right! It's finally summer for me, and i'm going to start editing on 3 wikis: IZ wiki, the Making Fiends wiki, and this wiki! I am going to contact a few users who edited here in the past, and we will get the wiki active again. I will also finish aliens and fiends part 3, and continue making more. (I hope to at least get to AAF part 5 before July 7th). So anyway, respond when you can, and we can try to meet on chat or something? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 20:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey TAG! I'm trying to bring back this wiki once again. I need some help. So are you willing to help out, my favorite admin? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal.